Hello and Goodbye
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin have a talk about love after Anakin saves Padmé in the same reckless and destructive way as always. (Song Inspired- "Hello and Goodbye" by Jill Ireland) & [Hinted Obitine - But really it could be any female that Obi-Wan mentions]


Anakin growled lowly clenching his hands tightly "You don't understand!" Of course Obi-Wan would not understand. All he ever goes on about is the Jedi Code. If he would just set that aside for just one moment them _maybe_ he would understand. Then _maybe_ he would know why he does what he does. Padmé was in danger… he had to. He could not let her die. All those lives, well they should not have gotten in the way. Kriff, they should not have captured Padmé in the first place. Yeah, he knew that all lives are irreplaceable and precious, but in his books anyone who dares capture another being and tries to sell them off, as ransom or merchandise regardless, is a worthless scum that the Galaxy is better rid of.

Obi-Wan sighs in exasperation and run his hand down his face. "Oh, I think I understand alright. You let your emotions get the better of you, again, and as such annihilated nearly all life in the facility in order to free Senator Amidala, again." He was tired of having this argument with Anakin.

"I- You don't understand! I had to!" Anakin turns his back to his Master. They had just got back onto the Resolute, and Obi-Wan had almost immediately stared grilling him over his actions. It was not fair.

"No. You didn't have to, Anakin" Obi-Wan speaks slowly, but there is an edge of frustration to his voice.

Anakin turns his back to Obi-Wan in a flurry of emotion "This is what I mean, you wouldn't understand"

"Then by all means, Anakin, make me understand" Obi-Wan gestured to Anakin exasperatedly.

"You're just going to be unreasonable, like always" Anakin grounds out between clenched teeth.

"No, Anakin, _you_ are the one being unreasonable!" Obi-Wan sighs, he was thankful that he managed to steer them into to this unoccupied room for this argument. It would do not do the Troops moral any good to see their Generals fighting amongst themselves… though, they would certainly be used to it now. And Force forbid, if Ahsoka was to witness this.

Anakin glares at his former Master, arms tightly folded across his chest. "Fine!" he huffs.

Obi-Wan sighs deeply. "Fine? … Anakin, what-"

"I will tell you. And you _will_ listen to me. None of your 'perfect Jedi' nonsense" Anakin levels a glare at Obi-Wan. Anakin watches the way Obi-Wan works his jaw in frustration, grinding his teeth. He knows he should be more civil about this, but he just couldn't care less right now. And if his old Master is going to pick a fight about this he was going to bring the kriffing fire.

"I will listen" Obi-Wan agrees calmly, shocking Anakin.

Anakin slowly relaxes his posture and takes a deep breath. He knew better then to try arguing with Obi-Wan when he isn't calm. He had done that plenty times before and it never worked out in his favour, and this? This was something that he wanted his old Master to understand, to hear.

"I love her" he starts, and he knows it was probably fairly obvious. He ignores the face Obi-Wan pulls, that one that clearly says 'Oh, Really. I would never have guessed'. "It is as if my very soul calls to her and her's to mine. We are intertwined, meant to be - I know it – I feel it. I want to feel her presence with me always. I need her, Master, I need her to breath. It's like she is the very blood cursing through my veins, something that I could never live without – that I can't and won't live without. My heart is in her hands. If she were to die, I would too – for with her death comes the death of my heart. That is why I have to keep her safe, it is like a form of self-defence. I am no-longer just Anakin Skywalker, I am part of her and she is part of me. And I will not let us die. I will do everything in my power to ensure it. …Well? Do you understand me, Master?"

Obi-Wan takes a long time to respond, taking in everything Anakin had said. "That's not love, Anakin. That is obsession." Obi-Wan groans.

Anger that explodes into the Force. "Don't you dare, Obi-Wan. What I feel _is_ love and you can't say otherwise. Who are _you_ to say how I feel anyway! Like _you_ would know." Anakin exclaims. He marches right up to Obi-Wan and jabs an accusing finger into his chest. "I can't imagine _you_ loving anyone anyway. Perfect Jedi as always. You didn't even cry at Master Qui-Gon's funeral."

"I know more then you know" He says sadly.

"Yeah, right."

"I have loved another" Obi-Wan whispers. His eyes look past Anakin to some distant spot behind him.

Anakin glares at his Master "I somehow can't believe that" He growls drawing Obi-Wan's attention back to him. He would not put it past his Master to make some vague emission of _feelings_ just to make him think that he knew what Anakin was going through.

"Just because I didn't try to process them at every given opportunity doesn't mean I didn't love them, Anakin"

"Just because I actually want to keep those I love safe doesn't mean I'm obsessive" Anakin shouts in frustration.

Obi-Wan sighs. "Oh, how I have failed you in your training, Anakin"

Anakin's eyes widen, but quickly his expression turns into a glare. "I-"

Obi-Wan stops Anakin with a wave of his hand. "I'm sorry, to have failed you so." He looks of into the distance and goes quiet for a short moment. He thinks back to all the fond memories he keeps close to his heart. "I loved enough to share the moments we had as they came, to be thankful for what time we had together and, when she passed on, rejoice for the life she lived and that she had allowed me to be part of that"

Anakin stared at his Master is shock. "But, didn't you ever want… well more?" He could not imagine not wanting to be around Padmé 24/7. About…

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a sad smile, stopping his train of thought, and slowly moved to the view port of the room. Looking out into space.

Anakin stares at his Master in concern. Obi-Wan was not doing or saying anything, just looking out into space. His eyes were distance and it seem as if he was thinking over something carefully. Anakin feels his anger rise again. Love should not take this much thinking. It was. That was is. You loved or you didn't. Simple.

Anakin is taken aback when Obi-Wan began to sing softly, braking the silence.

 **"The music has ended, I still hear the song.**  
 **Our moment was brief, but our kisses were long.**  
 **Though the loving is over, the love of you stays,**  
 **And the memory will warm me the rest of my days."**

/Anakin frowns. 'So what if he…'/

 ** _"It's not how long the Spring,  
it's not how wide the sky,  
Its just how sweet the time  
_** **between Hello and Goodbye"**

/Anakin hands clench at his side 'No! It's more than that. It's wanting, needing-' His internal rant stops however when the song takes a more sadder tone./

 _ **"We never shared September,**_  
 _ **or watched the colors of fall.**_  
 _ **But in that wink of time we had,**_  
 _ **we knew we had it all.**_

 _ **It's not how long the Spring,**_  
 _ **it's not how wide the sky,**_  
 _ **Its just how sweet the time**_  
 _ **between Hello and… …Goodbye"**_

Anakin watched his Master move from the view port and slowly walk to the door, not looking to Anakin once. "…Master?" Anakin calls out, suddenly unsure.

Obi-Wan's hand falls from the access panel slowly, the door opening. He turns his head to meet Anakin's eyes.

His small smile is bittersweet and quiet. His eyes seem much older and far sadder then he could have realised. But, beyond the sadness in his eyes, is a warm light. The small candle he holds in his heart for all that he loved, still burring strong and safe. No, he never truly lost anyone he realised. No, his Master carries them with him, Always…

 _ **The End**_

 _NOTES:_

Had the idea for this Fic for a while, but only now have I finally got around to writing it up.  
Anyway, the song of this fic is "Hello and Goodbye" (Hence the Title of the fic) from the movie "Noon till three" - Sung by Jill Ireland.

I did my best at writing Anakin and his somewhat creepy obsessive view on love. His very dramatic speeches. Kind of like in Attack of the Clones. I do not think I ever wrote Anakin talking about love like that before. I do not know how, but yeah. Hopefully it came out okay - as in boarder like creepy and very possessive. Oh well, I did make an attempt (Do or DO Not...). Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
